Tidur
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Astral mengantuk, sangat ngantuk! Namun, apa daya? Banyak sekali halangan baginya untuk bisa tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.
_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi, Naohito Miyoshi, & Shin Yoshida.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Humor, Parody.**_

 _ **Main Chara: Astral.**_

 _ **Warning: Spew warning, typo, AU, semi-nonbaku, maybe OOC, Fanon, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Kejadian nyata yang baru saja terjadi. Maaf pada Astral.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Tidur**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Kasur empuk berwarna putih kebiruan tanpa sprei. Dua buah bantal dan satu guling yang tersusun rapi. Selimut berbulu halus berwarna sama dengan kasur. Menggoda sekali. Pasti rasanya akan sangat nyaman berbaring di atasnya, tertidur dengan sangat lelapnya. Menjelajahi alam mimpi dengan aman, damai, indah, sentosa.

Tetapi tidak. Tidak untuk sekarang.

Lebih tepatnya, **saat ini**.

 _\Ibu minta maaf, ya, Astral. Waktu tidurmu jadi berkurang.\_

"Tak apa-apa, Bu. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah memasuki masa liburan sekolah. Tak jadi soal tidak tidur seharian."

 _\Baiklah. Setelah ini, kamu tidur, y-Eh, makan dulu sebelum tidur. Jika kamu malas memasak, belilah nasi kuning atau bubur ayam yang dijual di depan. Pasti kamu tidak makan kemarin malam, 'kan?\_

Lebih tepatnya, nyaris tiga puluh enam jam tidak makan apapun.

"Iya, Bu. Aku akan memasak setelah membuang sampah pagi ini."

 _\Bagus. Jangan sampai tidak makan, ya. Ah, itu ayahmu bangun. Sudah dulu, ya.\_

"Iya."

 _\Istirahat yang cukup, Nak.\_

"Iya, Bu. Tenang saja."

Komunikasi terputus.

Astral memijit pelipisnya, menahan rasa pusing yang mulai menerjang. Sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin tidur sekarang. Rasa kantuknya benar-benar tidak tertahankan. Apalagi sejak kemarin, Astral sibuk bekerja _part time_ di cafe. Karena sudah memasuki masa-masa liburan, pengunjung menjadi lebih padat. Mana mungkin Astral sempat memikirkan makan. Yang ada dirinya sudah lebih dulu ditugaskan menyeduh teh, mengantar pesanan, membuat beberapa makanan pada menu seperti _sandwich_ atau _cookie_ yang terbuat dari bahan herbal, hingga menerima tamu.

Lantas, mengapa Astral menjadi sangat sepusing itu?

Tak lain dan tak bukan, sang ibunda tercinta sejak kemarin sore telah mengabarkan bahwa dirinya tengah menempuh perjalanan dari Domino City, pulang kembali ke Heartland City atas dasar pekerjaan. Oke, mungkin itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa. Namun, apa jadinya jika jarak tempuh kedua tempat itu memerlukan waktu lebih dari enam jam meski sudah menaiki pesawat?

Terang saja Astral gelisah.

Apalagi jika mengingat sang ibu pulang di kala hari telah sore, di mana sang mentari sudah akan memasuki tempat peristirahatannya di balik pegunungan tinggi.

Matilah Astral jika terjadi sesuatu pada ibunya. Apa? Memangnya salah jika khawatir pada ibu sendiri? Oke, meski terkadang cerewetnya minta ampun, beliau tetaplah orang yang telah melahirkan Astral. Ingatlah wahai kawan, surga beada di telapak kaki Ibu! Sayangilah beliau.

Itulah yang membuat otak Astral menendang segala hal yang berbau kantuk semalaman penuh. Berguling-guling di atas kasur tiga jam penuh pun tak sanggup membuat Astral tertidur beneran, yang ada malah kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

Astral berdiri, berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan kantuk. Tenanglah, Astral, tinggal buang sampah, lalu makan. Berikutnya, bisa tidur dengan sangat pulas tanpa perlu khawatir akan ada yang menganggu mimpi indahnya kelak.

Sampai mana tadi? Oh, iya, membuang sampah.

Astral mengambil kacamatanya yang tergeletak di atas meja, mengelapnya sejenak, dan memakainya. Tak lupa memakai jaket, untuk menghalau hawa dingin. Hari masih pagi, pasti suhunya masih rendah. Sinar hangat matahari tak sepenuhnya menyinari sebagian permukaan tempat tinggalnya, masih ada area yang belum disinari. Tinggal masalah menunggu saja.

Tetapi, sekali lagi tidak. Astral tak mau menunggu hingga matahari bersinar terang sepenuhnya, remaja itu tak akan tahan membiarkan kantung sampah yang tergeletak di dekat pintu kamarnya. Eh, tunggu, jadi kepikiran, bagaimana dengan sampah anak-anak yang juga merantau tuk menempuh pendidikan di daerah yang berjauhan dari orangtua sepertinya, ya? Tak bisa Astral bayangkan seberapa bau tempat sampahnya, dan pasti didominasi oleh cangkang telur, bekas bungkus makanan instan, bungkus yang masih berlemak, dan _voucher_ pulsa. Bukan main! Mending mencium bau kemenyan!

Jangan mengelak, itu kenyataan untuk sebagian besar anak kost.

Astral mengambil kartu ATM di dalam tas, lalu berjalan keluar kamar sambil menyambar kantung sampah. Berhubung uang di dalam dompet sudah tersisa tak lebih dari ongkos makan satu hari, sudah waktunya untuk mengambil uang. Sebetulnya ia tak berniat membeli apa-apa, sih. Lagipula selama liburan, paling Astral hanya berpacaran dengan bantal guling tanpa berminat bermalam mingguan dengan mantan gebetan.

Iya, mantan. Salahkan pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang nyasar menjadi tetangga gadis pujaannya, seenaknya saja si rambut bawang goreng berwarna orange itu merebut perhatian gebetan.

Oh, tentu, Astral cemburu. Siapa bilang Astral tak pernah cemburu? Sakitnya tuh di sini, di hatinya Astral~

"Selamat pagi, Astral."

"Ah, selamat pagi, Kakek Jinlong." Astral memasang senyum.

Jinlong tersenyum ramah pada remaja yang menjadi tetangganya, lalu membungkuk, "Kamu bangun pagi hari ini, padahal tadi malam kamu pulang larut," ucap beliau, sekedar basa-basi.

Astral tertawa kecil, "Ya ..., karena suatu hal, aku terjaga pagi ini. Mungkin aku akan tidur lagi setelah membuang sampah," balas Astral seraya mengangkat kantung sampahnya.

Orang tua paruh baya itu mengangguk paham, "Kamu masih muda, sepatutnya istirahat yang cukup. Lihat itu, kantung matamu besar sekali. Apalagi warna kulitmu pucat, kamu benar-benar mirip panda," komentar Jinlong.

"Tentu. Selama liburan, akan kugunakan sebaik mungkin untuk istirahat."

"Itu bagus." Jinlong tersenyum setuju. "Oh, iya, apa kamu sudah sarapan?" tanya Jinlong.

Astral menggeleng.

Jinlong menggeleng, "Tidak boleh. Kamu tak boleh tidur sebelum sarapan. Mari, ikutlah denganku. Kebetulan aku akan membeli nasi kuning di warung Mpok Droite, mari kita makan bersama. Tenang saja, aku yang bayar." Jinlong memutuskan secara sepihak. Tanpa menunggu balasan Astral, orang tua itu langsung menarik tangan Astral.

Terang saja Astral terkejut.

"E-eh?! Tunggu! Tidak perlu repot-repot, Kakek Jinlong! Aku bisa membelinya sendiri," tolak Astral halus. Tak enak menolak terang-terangan tawaran Jinlong.

Jinlong tertawa kecil, pria keturunan timur itu tak acuh dengan penolakan Astral.

"Ayolah, sesekali tak apa, 'kan? Lagipula ini sudah tanggal tua, pasti isi dompetmu terkuras sepenuhya. Hahaha!" Orang tua lanjut umur itu tergelak, sudah hapal di luar kepala kelakuan anak kost semacam Astral. Meski demikian, beliau salut juga, Astral termasuk anak kost yang mandiri.

Hanya teman-temannya yang sering datang saja yang tidak bisa dibilang waras.

Astral menghela napas. Sebetulnya ia tak ingin menerima tawaran Jinlong, meski hati kecilnya sangat senang akan tawaran tersebut. Ayolah, seberapapun kerasnya Astral menjunjung tinggi tata krama, Astral tetaplah anak kost yang gila traktiran gratis. Rezeki tak boleh ditolak, haram hukumnya. Kapan lagi coba bisa ditraktir tanpa diminta?

Pada akhirnya, hati nurani malaikat Astral pun mendukung seratus persen untuk menerima tawaran tersebut. Tidak perlu bertengkar dengan iblis dulu agar tawaran diterima.

Mereka pun berjalan ke depan gang bersama-sama, tepatnya menuju warung yang berada di seberang gang. Astral membuang sampah dan meminta izin mengambil uang bulanannya di ATM terlebih dahulu pada Jinlong. Nyaris saja kakek tua itu curiga Astral mengambil uang karena tak mau ditraktirnya.

"Wuih, Kang Astral, 'kan?" Mpok Droite tersenyum ke arah Astral yang berjalan menuju warungnya, lalu duduk tepat di samping Jinlong yang menunggunya sedari tadi.

Astral menangguk, "Pagi, Mpok. Pina lawas kada suah ke sini lagi ulun(Kayaknya lama saya nggak pernah ke sini lagi)," sapa Astral ramah.

Tante-tante ber-make up tebal tersebut tertawa renyah, tangannya sibuk menuang dua centong nasi kuning ke atas piring. "Hi ih, lah? Maka dulu tiap subuh Kang Astal nukar nasi kuning tarus te, haur kah(Iya, ya? Dulu Kang Astral malah selalu beli nasi kuning tiap pagi, sibuk, ya)?"

"Inggih, Mpok. Lapah habis begawi, paginya guring ae lagi(Iya, Mpok. Capek setelah kerja, paginya ya tidur aja)."

"Bagus lagi, harat ngarannya tempulung muda(Bagus dong, hebat namanya mumpung masih muda)," sanjung Jinlong ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Nih. Biar nambah semangat, telurnya Mpok kasih dua." Mpok Droite menaruh piring berisi nasi di depan Astral.

"Wah, makasih, Mpok!"

Jinlong terkekeh, "Makan yang banyak, Astral," katanya seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Astral.

Astral mengangguk, tangan kanannya mengambil sendok yang tersedia. Seporsi nasi kuning dengan kuah masak habang sedikit encer, dua telur rebus berwarna coklat kemerahan, sejumput mie dengan potongan kacang panjang, juga taburan bawang goreng. Terhidang di depan Astral, siap untuk dimakan.

Lupakan masalah tidur sejenak.

Tak ada masalah selama makan. Hanya saja, mungkin Jinlong yang terlalu bersemangat mengajak Astral mengobrol dan menyuruhnya menambah porsi. Mpok Droite juga ikut-ikutan menyeretnya dalam gosip para orangtua, kebetulan warung tersebut didatangi Amang(Paman) Charlie dan Acil(Tante) Akari.

Beruntung Astral berhasil kabur sebelum terlibat lebih jauh, dengan alasan ingin menuntaskan tugas yang belum rampung.

"Haah ..." Astral menghela napas panjang. Langkah kakinya terasa berat, mau tak mau memaksa melangkah. Lelah, iya. Capek, sangat. Lesu, banget. Ngantuk, parah.

Ah, ia sudah sangat ingin tidur. Persetan dengan tugas-tugas yang belum rampung, tunda saja diselesaikan. Masih banyak waktu sampai ia bangun tidur nanti.

Jika saja gerombolan penggosip sok serius yang ramai menggunakan bahasa Banjar itu tak menahannya, sedari tadi dia sudah terlelap. Oh, Astral sangat bangga bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya. Yang bahaya kalau emosi ikutan lepas kendali, itu bahaya.

"Akhirnya bisa tidur juga ..." Astral tersenyum tipis begitu dirinya sudah berada tepat di hadapan pintu kamar. Saku dirogoh, mencari kunci dengan terburu-buru, tak sabar ingin masuk kamar.

Sedikit usaha, akhirnya si anak kunci ketemu juga. Astral segera memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci, kemudian memutarnya hingga terdengar bunyi bahwa kunci telah terbuka. Betapa riangnya hati Astral ketika gagang pintu sudah diraihnya, tinggal ditarik ke bawah dan terbuk—

"ASTRAL~! WOI~! BEROOOO~!"

—ka ...

Kening berkerut, sontak kepala ditoleh.

Sosok sepupu yang berpenampilan gahar didominasi warna hitam berlari-lari ke arahnya, di tangannya tersemat buku tulis beserta alat tulisnya.

Kampr*t. Anj*ng. T*hi. Anj*r. Kur*ng aj*r. As*m. M*ti lu sana.

Sumpah serapah diucapkan dalam hati, jika beruntung tidak melenceng ke mantra-mantra kutukan yang jelas-jelas ditujukan pada makhluk absurd tak berbudi yang kini berdiri di depannya.

Astral tetap membuka pintu kamar.

96, sepupunya tercinta dan tergoblok. Tidak diketahui seudang apa kepalanya. Pagi-pagi datang dengan membawa buku bukan untuk belajar. Nggak, dunia kiamat kalau 96 itu belajar. Paling minta Astral mengerjakan tugasnya dengan iming-iming bantuan PDKT ke gebetan Astral.

"Pagi~ mumpung gue lagi rajin, bantu ngerjakan tugas, ya~!"

Membantu dalam kamus 96 adalah Astral yang mengerjakan semuanya.

Astral diam saja, bergeming di tempat.

"Lha? Kenapa, bro? Kok diem?" tanya 96 bingung.

Perempatan merah ukuran jumbo dipamerkan di jidat Astal, empunya nyengar-nyengir lebar, nyengir kesel tepatnya. Sapu yang tergantung di dinding diraih kilat, gagang diangkat siap diayun ke arah 96.

"Woi! Bego! Kena gue ntar, woi! As! Sadar, Nyet!"

Tabahlah, 96. Astral yang mengamuk tak bisa tidur memang lebih ngeri dibandingkan ketika patah hati gebetannya diajak jalan si Bawang Goreng.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Endingnya absurd nan gantung. Ya, saya terlalu stres ujian dan susah bobo dan dilema susah BAB. Maafkan daku, Astral.


End file.
